The Mark of Gideon (episode)
Kirk is held captive on an empty duplicate of the USS Enterprise. Summary Log Entries *''Captain's Log, Stardate 5423.4. We are orbiting the planet Gideon which is still not a member of the United Federation of Planets. The treaty negotiations have been difficult because Gideon has consistently refused the presense of a delegation from the Federation on its soil, or any surveillance by the ship's sensors. They have finally agreed to a delegation of one. They insisted it be the Captain of the Enterprise. I am, therefore, beaming down at once.'' *''Log entry made by Captain James T. Kirk. I am alone on the Enterprise. I have searched every area of the ship and still cannot find a trace of the crew, or an indication of how its disappearance was managed. The one thing that is obvious is that I suffered a memory lapse, during which time I bruised my arm. It is causing me some irritation.'' *''Ship's Log, Stardate 5423.8. First Officer Spock reporting. Obviously, the Gideons have transported Captain Kirk onto this replica of the Enterprise to so confuse his mind as to make him susceptible to some extraordinary experiment. It is my intention to locate the Captain and warn him before the experiment reaches its conclusion, which logic indicates means the end of the Captain's life as he knows it.'' Memorable Quotes "You're mad!" "No – we are desperate." : - Kirk and Hodin "How can you bear to look at me after the way I've deceived you?" "Well, at least you owe me the ''privilege of looking at you." "''You are a gentleman, James Kirk." : - Odana and Kirk "Crowded as my planet is, I could wish for it to hold one more person." : - Odana, to Kirk "Your report to the Federation was a tissue of lies! You described conditions that would make Gideon a virtual paradise!" "And so it was! A long time ago, what we described was true. The atmosphere of Gideon has always been germ-free... Eventually, the life span of the people increased; death became almost unknown to us. It occurred only when the self-renewal processes coould no longer sustain themselves – and that happens now only to the very old." : - Kirk and Hodin Background Information * The story for this episode was written by Stanley Adams, who previously played Cyrano Jones in TOS: "The Trouble with Tribbles". * Story outline , filmed late October 1968. * This episode features some genuinely eerie scenes, especially the phantom faces of the Gideon population spying on Kirk and Odana. * There are a number of unique camera shots in this episode: one of Kirk shot through the glass table he is seated at; a shot of Krodak being transported while on the main viewscreen; a shot of the empty bridge from underneath one of the consoles opposite the turbolift; and an out-of-focus chess set in the foreground of an empty recreation room. * This is the only episode in which we see an exterior viewing port. The only other time a window looking outside the ship is seen is on the observation deck in "The Conscience of the King". Of course, in this case, we are not on the real Enterprise. *The exterior viewing port from this episode is the same design as the one used to witness Marta's execution in "Whom Gods Destroy". * Both this episode and "Wink of an Eye" demonstrate how censorship of television had loosened up by 1968. Sterility, birth control and other issues of sexuality are openly discussed in both segments. Links and References VHS edition available through Amazon under ISBN 6300988686. Regular Cast * William Shatner as Kirk * Leonard Nimoy as Spock * DeForest Kelley as McCoy * James Doohan as Scotty * George Takei as Sulu * Nichelle Nichols as Uhura * Walter Koenig as Chekov Guest Stars * Sharon Acker as Odana * David Hurst as Hodin * Gene Dynarski as Krodak * Richard Derr as Admiral Fitzgerald * Jay Jones as a Gideon guard (uncredited) * Frank da Vinci as Brent (uncredited) References Bureau of Planetary Treaties; Gideon; Gideon Council; medical kit; red priority; Starfleet Command; Vegan choriomeningitis External Links * Mark of Gideon, The de:Fast unsterblich es:The Mark of Gideon nl:The Mark of Gideon